To Be Or Not To Be
by Chibi-Sugar
Summary: All Rei wanted was to find the perfect job...seems fate has other plans...[KaiRei][Yaoi]
1. 1:Oh for the love of Yuriy!

Too be or not to be... 

Oh boy all Rei wanted was to find the perfect job...seems fate has other plans...

So I will hopefully actually get around to updating my other fic but I wanted to try this idea! so read on! and sorry for any mistakes!

-----------------------Too be or not to be...------------

"Yuriy your not helping!"

Rei glared at the red head who just pouted.

"But Rei! You'd make the perfect stripper!" Yuriy's pout turned into a smirk."Besides, I know I'd come and watch!" A pillow was thrown.

Rei turned back to the newspaper.

"How about...a teacher?"

Yuriy scrunched up his nose.

"A definite no, full of brattty kids just waiting for your back to be turned!"

Rei twitched before turning the page...

"Hey this sounds fun!What about a part-time wrestler? I could earn alot of money if I'm good!"

Yuriy's face turned into a look of horror.

"No! there is no way in hell you are going to apply for that job! I don't won't your pretty face to be all bruised!"

Rei glared at Yuriy before replying. "Gee, glad to know you actually care about my well-being..."

Yuriy rolled his eyes.

"Fine...what about this? Part-time worker at Mcdonalds?"

Yuriy gasped.

"Rei, as much as I love you, there isn't a force in the world that would make me go near you ever again if you take that job!"

"Fine then Yuriy! if your so good then you find me a job!" Rei threw the the newspaper at the boy.

"With pleasure m'dear!...how about this one!" he handed Rei the paper back.

Rei twitched slightly, prepared for something to do with stripping again.

* * *

_**Wanted: **_

_Secretary for Hitwari Corps._

_Requirements: Must be able to use a computer, At least a realitively good typer, good grammar, etc._

_Please send in a application form to:_

_12 Derict LMA 425 Repbublic Street Alma MI 48801 DS244 POL98_

_Or phone: 01983401888_

* * *

Rei sighed. "Yuriy it's a girls job!" Yuriy shook his head. "Now now Rei, it isn't gender specfic!" Rei sighed in annoyance before reaching for the phone. 

Yuriy snickered.

---------------------TBC---------------

So was it okay? should I continue?

Well...oh and sorry if it's short!

: ) well please review!

Bye!

Chibi-Sugar


	2. 2:Interview Mayhem!

Too be or not to be... 

All Rei wanted was the perfect job...Seems fate has other plans...[KaiRei

Bonjour everyone! Well I won't be updating tommorow I don't think because I will be at my Grandma's so heres an early upadate! Well I'd like to thank ----

RussiansNekojinlover

nezitsuki for reviewing! and everyone who added me to thier alert list! On with the fic!

--------------------

"Emm.. Hello, my names Rei Kon and I would like to apply for the job offer in the newspaper?" The snooty women raised an eyebrow at Rei's clothing. "Are you sure you know what a computer is?" Rei restisted growling. The woman shook her head before pointing to a chair near the desk. "Look wait there." She spoke slowly at Rei causing the boy to resist hitting her.

Rei stalked angrily at towards the chair. The day had not started out well...

First his alarm had 'mysteriously' (damn Yuriy to the firey pits of hell!) been destroyed.

Second Yuriy had hogged the bathroom.

Third the cooker was broken.

Then the taxi was late getting to the flat.

And of course he had to get_ those_, yes _those_ type of Drivers that talk incessantly as they drive and never pay attention to the road.

And now this! A stupid secretary who thought that just because she worked in a fancy place she was above everybody!

Oh boy.. he had not had a good start...

"Oh g-good morning sir!" Whats this!Secretary From Hell, (as Rei had so kindly dubbed her)Stuttering! And being polite as well! The world is ending! Rei looked up from the doodle he had drawn and saw the woman blushing hotly as she stared at the man in front of her. "I'm so sorry Mr Kuznetsov Sir! I thought you were someone else!" And at this point she sent a scathing glare at Rei. The man in question was'nt bad looking as Rei had first thought, hell he was about the same age as Rei!

Lavender eyes caught gold as the woman continued babbling.

"Shut up." Was all the man said before turning fully to Rei. "Who are you?"

And Rei thought he was having a bad day before! "I-Im, Rei Kon sir, here for the job interview?..." Jeez now Rei knows why the SFH was stuttering...

"Is that so? well come in." With a curt nod towards the a door to Rei's left the cold dark and mysterious figure left. "He's not gay you know?" Rei's amber eyes widened as he turned to look at the Secretary. "He's mine as well!" A pointy manicured fingernail pointed in his direction. "So don't even think about it cat boy!Anyways you look like you haven't taken a bath in weeks!"

Okay so Rei would admit he looked sort of like a cat.

And he would admit that he did look sort of young.

And hell he could take it if people assumed he was gay.

But no way did people insult his cleanliness!

Just as Rei was prepared to kill the annyoing harpy, 'Mr Kuznetsov' poked his head out.

"I haven't got all day you know?" Rei immediately muttered a quiet sorry before trailing after him. The Secretary will have to pay later...

As Rei entred the office, he immediately noticed how nicely furnished everything was.  
"Please sit." Rei turned to see amused eyes watch him.The man nodded at Rei before talking.

"My name is Bryan Kuznetsov, and you are here for the Secretary job"  
Rei tugged at his sleeves nervously.

"Em yes..."

Bryan nodded as he wrote something down.

What had Yuriy said again?

'Always remember to wear white with black! otherwise y-" No wrong memory!

'I so envy you Rei your complexion is so-" Aahh! not taht one either!

"Excuse me? Mr Kon? Are you still with us?" Hey wait a minute..that wasn't Yuriy's voice!  
Rei blinked owishly befroe snapping to attention. "Sorry!What was the question?" Bryan raised an eyebrow at Rei before replying.

"I asked if what sort of qualifications you have, well?" Rei smiled sheepishly before replying.

"Emmm, RSA typing skills stage III,three GCSE passes in buisness administration level 2,plus the following typing skills; RSA audio stage III (advanced) with a distinction and the Civil Service manuscript and audio proficiency test."

"Hmmm..." Bryan noted a few things down..

'Hey just remember that if all else fails then just sleep with the interviewer, thats what everybody does!' Aah, that was Yuriy's advice...wait, that doesn't help!

"Stupid Yuriy!" Rei flushed as he slapped his hand over his mouth.Bryan on the other hand was chuckling amused at Rei's antics.

"You know what, I klnow the perfect job for you..." Rei twitched as he watched Bryan cautiously.

This was so definitely Yuriy's fault...

And somewhere far away Yuriy sneezed.

---------TBC----------

See aren't I dedicated: ) Well as per usual sorry for any mistakes! I think this chapter was longer...and don't worry Kai should appear in the next chapter!

And yes this is a KaiRei fic! so don't worry!

Now I just wanted to know, Should there be some compitetion for Rei?

1: KaixReixYuriy? (all though at the end it will be KaiRei)  
2:KaixReixBryan? (Ditto)  
3:KaiRei as planned with side pairing YuriyBryan?

Tell me in a review! Reviews make me happy!

Chibi-Sugar


	3. 3:Lucky Misfortune!

Okay heres Chapter 3! I think I'll try and finish this first before working on anything else: ) I tried hard on this one! sorry if it's to short!

Before I forget: Thanks to-------

RussianNekoJinLover SilkYuzu nezitsuki Crystal-light-27

for reviewing!

and of course to everybody that bothered reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

----: means scene change or time laspe

Onwards!

* * *

"Well how was the interview?" Yuriy placed his head on Rei's shoulder. Rei grunted. "Reeeeeeeeiiii! don't be like this!" Yuriy lifted his head to look at Rei. "Was it that bad?" Rei shook his head slowly. "Then why not tell me!" Rei sighed before turning his head to look at the elder. 

"No Yuriy everything was fine, I got the job..." Yuriy raised an eyebrow. "But...?"

Rei sighed again.

"Well..."

This was going to be a long night...

-------

"So thanks to your terrible memory your going to be Hiwatari's Secretary?" Rei nodded.  
"Wait isn't he the big shot of the company?" Rei nodded again as he proceeded to bang his head on a near by wall. "Hey don't do that you could cause a dent on the wall!" Rei glared. "Hey! Just a suggestion...and hey it can't be that bad right?"

Rei groaned as he started banging his head again.

Yuriy patted himm on the shoulder.

------

Rei hummed a tune as he walked into the huge building. "Okay so Bryan told me to ask the person at the front desk where Mr. Hiwatari's office is..."

As Rei walked towards the desk and he frowned.

"Hey where's the Secretary?"

Rei blinked, as he looked around the place. People rushing to their offices, others chatting some tourists and so on. But where was the Help Desk Person?

Rei shrugged before taking a seaton a near by chair. He would have to wait. I mean how long could the person be away for?

"This can't be happening!" Rei murmered as he climbed up the fifth set of stairs. Why? Because the lift was broken. The Hlp Desk persin had yet to return and Rei was about 15 miniutes late by now. He had tried asking the other people that worked here but they had just ignored him.What else could he do but wonder aimlessly around?

"I'm gonna be fired!" as Rei muttered this he pushed open the door and proceeded to carry on walking. Only to stop and gasp.

"Oh my..-"

"It's not what it looks like!!" Yes Rei had just stepped in on a rather steamy lip-lock(1)

"Emm...I'm Takao! And he's right its not..what it looks like! He...needed.." The blunette looked at the boy next to him for help. "...I needed..CPR!" Takao nodded vigourusly. "Yeah hwhat Max just said! He needed CPR! because a box of...paper! yes paper, fell on his head and knocked him out!" Both boys nodded.

Rei sweatdropped. "Emm. I'm..sure thats what happened..." Both boys gave each other a high five before turning back to Rei. "Well..I'm Rei, and well..I'm lost." Takao nodded.

"Hey no worries! My job is to help people! I work in the counter five floors down!" Rei twitched.

"Do you mean the Help Desk?" Max nodded this time. "Yeah that's what he meant!" Both boys grinned.

Rei groaned.That explained why there was nobody there! "Well could you guys show me where Mr. Hiwatari's office is?"

Takao threw his arm around Rei's shoulder as he nodded. "You mean old Sourpusses office? Its right this way!" with that said Takao spun Rei around and proceeded to drag him upstairs.

--------

After dragging Rei to Kai's office Takao and Max had both headed to who knows where leaving poor Rei to face Kai's fire.Standing before the large oak doors Rei bit his lip.

'Well whats the worse that could happen...?' Rei took a deep breath before opushing the door open.

And promptly crashed into a firm chest.

Arms reacted immediately as they wrapped around Rei preventing the boy to fall. Rei blushed furiously as he was pulled against a well toned body. A mouth near Rei's ear started moving...

"You're late."

-----TBC---------------

(1)-: Well as much as I'd love to describe what was going on this is only a K fic: )

Well like I said Kai appeared! Welll sorry if the beginning seemed rushed and really bad, but my original copy got deleted by my brother! stupid Will! anyways I tried hard on this one and hope it's okay, sorry for any sort of mistake and if it did'nt make sense!

Well much love to everybody that reviews!

Chibi-Sugar : )


	4. 4:Underdogs unite! Part 1

Possibly the most shortest chapter yet...anyways I promise I'll make it up to everyone when I get back okay?  
Anyways, sorry for any mistake made!

Thanks go to the following---

Nakura-Kenji

Nemo Sushi

darksaphire (I hope Rei doesn't seem like a stuttering mess in this! )

nezitsuki (You better update! the spork is watching you!)

and everybody that added me or reviewed the earlier chapters!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...but the plot!

Onwards!

----  
Kai regarded the person, he had just bumped into. The boy was cute, but _definitely_ not his type.

He watched amused as Rei blushed before geting out of his grip. "Emm, well I'm the new employ sir." He had guts. "Well, Kon, like I said you're late." with that said Kai walked back to his seat. He had been prepared to get Bryan to explain why the new employee hadn't turned up yet.He smirked in amusement as the boy sat nervously in front of him.

This would be fun.

-------------------------

Oh boy the guy was insufferable! Rei glared at 'Kai' who was currently typing away as if he had not just made a very powerful enemy! Bah! Rei'd show him! the insufferable jerk!

What had happened you ask? Well after the..incident Rei had acted as calmly as he could...much to Hiwatari's amusement! Then the jerk had smirked that annoying little smirk, and at the same time he had the nerve to ask if he was ok! The nerve of the guy!  
Then after Hiwatari had explained to Rei what he had to do (all while wearing the goddamn smirk!) he then had the guts to raise an eyebrow and slide his gaze up and down Rei, then to say ,quote, 'Tommorow I want you in a less,..shabby looking work clothes."

Rei had come to one conclusion.

He _absoulutely_ loathed the guy!  
--------------------

Rei stretched as he sat on a bench. He was on his lunchbreak. He frowned as he thought of all the paper work Kai had dumped on him...Rei 's frown deepened as he thought of all the other work he had to do.

"Hey why the frown buddy?" Rei turned his head to the voice, seeing yellow and blue walking towards him. "Oh, hey Takao." Takao shook his head as he took a seat next to Rei.

"Don't you 'Hey' me Rei! What's sourpuss done now?" Rei sighed at the mention of Kai. "He's done nothing Takao, so now worries." Takao tugged at his cap, before a huge grin lit up his face.

"Okay! I know this is your first day..but, how would you feel in helping me pull a prank on the jerk?" Rei's head snapped up in shock as Tyson continued rambling on about his plans.

"I mean all I need you to do is to sneak some stuff in to his office! and there's no way we'll be caught! I've done this a thousand ti-" Rei placed his hand over Takao's mouth and smirked.

"I'm in Takao! don't worry!"

And although Rei knew he could be in big trouble..a part him was secretly excited.

"GREAT!" Takao let out a happy yell before suddenly rushing off. "I'll start getting things ready! You don't worry about Rei! I'll tell you the plan tommorow!" Rei nodded before sighing.

"I guess it's time to head back..."

----------------------------

Kai thinks Rei isn't his type..boy is he in for a surprise! Oh yes Yuriy shall be appearing next chapter..I think...

Yes, I, know this is short and most likely rushed... but I have alot of things to pack!!So sorry! Don't hurt me : (

And anyways, if you did kill me (which you won't right?) no one would finish this fic.. : )

Yeppers! anyways, bye everyone see you all soon!

And please review! Much love to everybody!

Chibi-Sugar


	5. 5:Underdogs unite! Part 2

Okay! they have a computer here! Hell yeah: ) that means I can update! Well sorry for any mistakes made! 

adn thanks go to the following---

SilkYuzu (I like how you think...Kai catching Rei in the act! brilliant!)

Mei Kimari (That is a good question! I was going to make Yuriy Rei's boyfriend but then Will said it would be better if he wasn't so he and Rei are just roommates who are great friends!)

Kamiko-Miha (Pranks are fun aren't they? I hope you like these pranks! XD)

Nakura-Kenji (I know! and I'm the one who wrote it!!!anyways Kai shall realize soon enough!)

Summer Orchids (Thanks so much and its great that you liked it!)

Dark kai1 (Heres your update! and thanks!)

nezitsuki (ahh, the wonderous powers Yuriy has, he shall and will corrupt everyones mind...and update, please!!..I mean I shall have to pester you everyday!...: ) and I hope you are enjoying your holiday!)

Beni-Kun (Thank you very much! especially for reviewing all the chapters! I hope you review for this one!)

Kiara Kitsune (Yes Rei is most adorable...now I sound like Sebs..anyways, Thanks so much! )

Well thats all the people I think! Thanks also goes to everyone who also added me to anything!

Well sorry for any mistakes made!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

and onwards!

----------------

Kai frowned as he glanced at Bryan who was sitting across him.

"What do you mean you've got a bad feeling about tommorow?"

Bryan sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"All I'm saying Hitawari is that you watch your back tommorow."

Kai snorted before smirking.

"What could my workers possibly think up?"

------  
"Okay Rei! Here are the plans!" Takao placed a piece of paper on the bench.

The group,(Takao,Max,Rei and Yuriy who had come cause Rei asked him to) were currently on their lunch break and were discussing what the plans where.

"Okay so first things first, the small pranks!I call this prank the 'Pen Swap'!" With that Takao started laughing manically.

"On with it Kinomiya" Yuriy tapped his foot impatiently.

"Sheesh! I was just getting on it! Anyways, Me and Max Spent all last night putting glue into pen caps!" Max and Takao hi-fived as Yuriy and Rei sweatdropped. "This is where you come in Rei! all you have to do is sneak the pens in to Kai's office!And when sourpuss needs to sign a contract or something he won't be able to!"

Yuriy and Rei frowned at Takao as he grinned hyperly at them.

"Can't he just ask to borrow someone elses? or better yet buy new ones?" Yuriy nodded agreeing with Rei as he frowned.

"Ahh! Thats why this plan will work so well! Kai's way to proud to ask! So he'll probably last an hour or two before he'll crack and ask someone to buy some for him!"

Satisfied with his anwsering Rei and Yuriy nodded before Takao continued with his prank.

"Now after that we have to proceed immediately with the next one!I call this one 'Typo', Okay someones gotta go and switch around some off the keys on Kai's keyboard! 'cause if Kai can't write then chances are he'll type!..hey that rythmed!"

Yuriy raised an eyebrow at Takao before asking a question. "How do you plan on sneaking in to Hitawari Enterprises at night? I doubt the guards would be amused if you told them what you were up to." Takao slumped over the bench and groaned.

"Hey I have an idea! I'll sneak in to Kai's office and then maybe someone could set off the fire alarm! thats it! someone could set of the fire alarm and then I'll have a clear shot at getting into the office and switching the keys! if any one asks I could say I got lost!" Takao grinned at Rei before continuing.

"Great! okay thats sorted,..the third small prank!" at this Takao's eyes postitively glowed with happiness...

"This prank I like to call, 'Have a blast!' well, me and Max will turn up the volume to everything! Telephone ringer, speaker phone, computer speakers the works! and then we'll get Kenny to make Kai's computer screen go all funny and make some..intresting stuff get on the screen!" at this Takao wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The group laughed as Takao continued.

"Then Kai shall be experiencing the worst day of his life..thats what he should be think anyways!... but after all that...the Big prank shall arrive! but that prank shall be revealed later! for now..Lets move out!"

Just as Takao was ready to move out Max immediately spoke up. "Wait! I have walkie talkies!" Max quickly handed them out.

"Why do I need one? I don't do anything..." Takao grinned at Yuriy as he slung his arm around him. "Don't worry pal! you'll be joining the action in the Big Prank!" Yuriy twitched.

"Great..."

Max jumped up and down as he spoke. "CODE NAMES!" Rei sighed before grabbing the hem of the blonds jumper and pulling the boy to a stop.

Max's face turned serious before speaking again. "I shall be black viper, Takao Mr Fuzzy bear, Rei the stealthy tiger and Yuriy the deadly wolf! oh and Kenny is whizz kid!"

Takao let out a unhappy yelp as he glared at the blond.

"Why am I the only one with a stupid name!" Max pouted sadly before standing up and wlaking towards the office...

"I f you don't like it that much..you can be called..DORKALICIOUS!" With that shout Max ran as Takao chased after him while Yuriy and Rei walked slowly behind.

"I wonder why he can think up great pranks but barley understands how to read a book..."

Rei patted Yuriy's shoulder as they both went separate directions...

Tommorow is the beginnings of a war...

---------

So how was that? Good? at least a tiny bit funny? Longer?

The first scene is kinda pointless but..meh..I liked it!

Oh well.. enjoyed thinking up pranks, chapter was probably still to short and filled with grammatical errors but oh well!

: ) Just happy I updated!

Well I'm enjoying my holiday here, my phone just broke, and Hope everyone reviews!

Love from Tenerife,

Chibi-Sugar


	6. 6: Pranks

Can I just say there's gonna be a slight change in the pranks? 

What the hey, well you'll see the differences in a minute, but it'll still sorta be the same...:D

I'm so sorry this took so long, but I was blackmailing Nezitsuki so..yeah...XD

Onwards!

------------

**Prank 1-**

"Sir, I, have your..em..files here, could you sign them please?" Rei stood nervously under Kai's gaze.

'If this doesn't work...Tyson is dead.'

"Hn." Kai watched in faint amusement as his new secretary shifted nervously again. What was his name again...Fay right?

"No need to be so nervous.. Fay. I don't bite." Kai picked up a pen sitting innocently on his desk.  
"With all due respect my name's Rei ,Sir." Kai waved a dismissive hand at Rei before continuing his scan of the documents. Rei seethed inwardly. This guy deserved everything he got. Period. Not even if he was drool worthy. Or hot. Not even if the guy had one hell of a- cough. Yes anyways.

Kai frowned as he tugged at his pen cap.

Tug

Tug

Tug

Was that a twitch?

"Having problems with your pen Sir?" Rei was trying his hardest to hide the smirk that was trying to make itself known.

Kai glared as he looked at his pen lid.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE GLUE IN MY PEN LID???!!!!!"

-----

Rei sneaked quietly out of the room. Sniggering he took out a walkie-talkie he had received from Takao and Max. "This is Re- I mean the Stealthy Tiger, Tak- I mean Mr Fuzzy bear, all clear. Mission 1 Complete!"

A bit of arguing then Max's voice was heard.

"Stealthy Tiger!!! Your meant to say over and out at the end of it!!!!! Over and Out!"

Rei twitched slightly before the sound of something smashing was heard. "Whatever. Just make sure Takao done the switch cause _Mr Hitawari_ is coming." Rei looked nervously towards Kai's office.

"Say over and out!!!!"

"Okay! Over and out!!"

Rei switched the thing off just as Kai came out. Who was currently red in the face.

"Whatever your name is, get me a goddamn pen, NOW!!"

"Heh, Yes Sir."

--------------

**Prank 2-**

'What the hell is going on.'

Kai forced a smile as he looked around the room.

'Who the hell swapped my discs!!?'

"Excuse me, _Kai_, but I'm sure my boss is quite busy. Care to show us your presentation yet?" Kai glared at the man that had spoken. "Well, _Brooklyn_, I'd love to but I seem to have misplaced my discs."

Brooklyn shrugged. A smirk firm on his lips.

"Not my problem, _Kai_. My boss is waiting though." Kai swore the ginger haired boy was _almost _as frustrating as that stupid Kinomiya. "Well, we're waiting, _Kai_."

Wait, he _was_ as annoying and stupid as Kinomiya.

"Hey, what's that?" Kai watched in horror as Brooklyn picked up the strange disc that Kai had found instead of the needed disc.

"God, your so stupid Hitawari! Here let me put you out of your misery." With that said, Brooklyn stuffed the disc in the projector and went out to fetch his boss.

"Okay, he has the presentation all ready now Sir. I made sure of it."

'Ass.'

Kai was not worried at all. Nope. Cause Kai Hitawari just doesn't get worried. Cool as a cucumber he was.

Who the hell was he kidding? He was as worried as hell.

And as he watched in shock at the graphics on the disc were revealed, he had a horrible feeling he knew who had done this.

'Kinomiya, your going to suffer..'

---------

"So did you hide the camera's like I asked you to Chief?"

The blunette grinned happily as he stared at the 'Secret' conference that was just starting.

"Yes Takao."

"What about the disc? Did you put everything I told ya to on it??! Cause I don't see the picture I told you about!!!"

"Yes I d-." Takao waved a dismissive hand as he continued watching the conference.

"Just saw it. Man! This is too good to be true!!"

Kenny sighed before continuing his typing.

"Heh. I knew I could trust ya!"

Just as Takao reached for his walkie-talkie, Kenny looked up.

"I wouldn't be so happy yet. Mr Hitawari's smart. He's probably suspecting you by now.."

Takao slung his arm around Kenny.

"Aww! You worry too much Chief! I mean, tomorrow's the final prank of the day! Not including the mega awesome super Prank of course!! And what could possibly go wrong?"

Kenny sighed again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you guys..."

"Like I said, you worry too much!"

------

Dun Dun Dun!!

I wonder what's gonna happen...:D

Well, I normally always mention who reviewed, but it's 12:06 am here so..

And Nezitsuki don't KIIIIIL MEE!!!! I'm so sorry but the site's server kept on saying it was busy!!!

Hey now that I've updated! I can go back to trying (Read: Blackmailing) to get you to update!!!! XD

Thanks to everybody that reviews!! And of course sorry for any mistakes!  
Note: Everybody go and check out Nezitsuki's** 'Don't pretend your Alright'** Cause it rules your ass. Period. That and I want to know what happens!!!!! XD Pester her everyone!! Together we shall rise up and cause her to update!

And don't forget!! it's called **'Don't pretend your Alright' **By** Nezitsuki**

Now go read!

Much Love ,

Chibi-Sugar!


	7. 7: Doomed

Another day, another morning

A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated this in ages…I blame FP. Anyways, onwards my faithful readers!

-- Scene change

--

Another day, another morning. A nice lovely morning it was turning out to be as well.

Rei smiled as he walked slowly towards work. Yuriy had left a note saying something about an interview or stuff (which meant no one was here this morning to steal his food) and he hadn't received any calls from Ka- Mr Hitawari saying he was fired.

Thank God.

As he hummed a cheerful tune he failed to notice the shadows that had been following him.

Big Mistake.

"YO! REI!!" And that's when he noticed a hyperactive blunette, (AKA Takao) attached to his arm.

"What do you want Takao? Aren't the pranks over?"

Takao shared a shocked glance with Max who hovered nearby.

Along with Yuriy and Kenny.

Just when he was having a relatively calm, peaceful morning.

"Dude! You can't be serious…you mean you forgot our final plan, also known as the most biggest plan I have ever thought up?!"

Takao grinned manically as he pulled out messy piles of paper.

"So here's the rest of the plan…"

Rei groaned.

--

"This is all going to go really wrong Takao…"

Takao lounged languidly on his chair. They were currently in a supply closet. With the lights out of course.

"Aww! Relax Chief! It's just a little fun!" He smirked as he leaned over Max to see the blonde's laptop.

"So did you set up the rest of the camera's like the diagram I drew?"

Kenny sighed before replying.

"Well considering Kai looked like a cross between a stick clown and a weird dolphin creature, I'm surprised I even figured out where the cameras are! Not to mention we're currently in the dark, in a supply closet!"

Takao shrugged before turning to look at the screen. Snatching the microphone up he smirked as he started to talk.

"Look Chief, things will be fine! I mean you're their best technician, so they won't fire you! And it's just a harmless Prank. Anyways, Yuriy, you in position?"

He looked for the red head that was standing by the lift. All while ignoring Kenny's spluttered protests.

"Yes."

He nodded, before directing another question over the speaker.

"Rei, is he here yet?"

Silence.

He looked at the screen that contained Rei in it. And paled considerably

"Guys where's Rei?"

Max shrugged before frowning and turning to look at the screen as well. Kenny continued pacing.

"I told you this would happen! I told you! Do they ever listen? No! Never!"

Takao shot a glare at Kenny before Max started talking.

"Hey, Chief, calm down! Maybe Rei needed the loo or something?"

Ignoring the good suggestion Kenny continued his rant.

"Loo? No, Rei's far too-"

Before he could finish that sentence someone was suddenly shoved into the closet.

"Ow. That was my spleen! You'll hear from my lawyers!"

Takao looked confusedly at the lump of flesh by his feet.

"Yuriy?"

The red head sat up before fumbling in the dark.

"Yeah?"

Kenny gave a small moan of annoyance as he tried to set the laptopYuriy's ungraceful landing had pushed of the desk onto a safer environment.

"Guys closets aren't made for four people! I think the average it can possibly fit is-"

Kenny was cut off as Takao asked the inevitable question.

"Why the heck are you here?"

Yuriy frowned before suddenly the lights were switched on.

"Ah ha! Why the hell didn't you switch on the lights? And as for why I'm here, well I was in 'Position' when this guy just came up to me and dragged me here." He shrugged before slumping against a wall.

"You don't think Rei bailed on us?" Thee sets of glares where sent at Kenny.

"No. I'm actually kind of worried; Rei's the only one who knows where here. Not to mention one of the only people with a key to most doors."

Max frowned as he glanced around.

"Hey, how did they know where we are?"

Suddenly Kenny gave a gasp, before motioning to the others.

"Look! Rei's about to be killed by Kai!"

All of them tuned to stare at Kenny.

"WHAT?!"

--

Rei had never been very nervous. He'd always felt a natural calm during situations.

Like the time Yuriy git him in trouble when he set him up on a blind date, or when Rai had told on him when they were younger. Yep. Always calm.

And for once he was very, very scared for his life.

Kai who had thundered in before he'd even had a chance to warn Takao and Co. had dragged him around the big building before settling him in an office. He'd been there for the past 30 mins.

And then he'd been dragged back into Kai's office and unceremoniously shoved into Kai's private office.

He was destined to die young at this point.

Damn Takao.

"Is something the matter Sir?"

Kai smirked evilly at Rei before replying.

"I know about the pranks you and Kinomiya have been up too. Revenge will be fun."

Yes. Definitely a doomed man.

--TBC

A/N: Hello! I am alive! Well hope you enjoyed! Its 12:15am at this point, so sorry for any mistakes!

Well, what is Kai up too…tell me what you think!

R&R!

Chibi-Sugar


End file.
